Elsa
“ | letzterauftritt = „ “ | episodenanzahl = 12 | darsteller = | sprecher = }} Elsa, auch bekannt als die Eiskönigin, ist eine Nebenfigur aus Once Upon a Time. Sie basiert auf der gleichnamigen Figur des Films Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren. Staffel 3 Ein kühler Wind weht durch das Haus Durch Emma und Hooks Zeitreise am Ende der 3. Staffel gelangt eine Urne nach Storybrooke. Hook entdeckt sie in Rumpelstilzchens Verlies mit den unbekannten Magien. Diese Urne wird bei Verlassen der Vergangenheit, ohne dass es Emma oder Hook auffällt, ebenfalls nach Storybrooke mitgerissen. Die unsanfte Landung öffnet die Urne und die eingesperrte Elsa kann sich unbemerkt befreien und wieder materialisieren. Staffel 4 Elsa und Anna von Arendelle Elsa geht alleine die Straße Richtung Storybrooke entlang, als auf sie ein Auto mit Sleepy und Leroy zurast. Kurzerhand friert sie den Wagen einfach ein. Auf ihrem Weg durch Storybrooke hinterlässt sie eine Eisspur, abber alles was sie entdeckt, macht ihr zuerst einmal Angst. In einem Schaufenster entdeckt sie ein Brautkleid. In Arendelle steht die Hochzeit Annas kurz bevor. Elsa hat das Brautkleid ihrer Mutter auf dem Speicher entdeckt und will, dass Anna es trägt. Als weiteres Geschenk hat sie eine Halskette für Anna mit einem Schneekristall als Anhänger. Während Anna das Kleid anprobiert, entdeckt Elsa in einem Sekretär ein Buch. Das Tagebuch ihrer Mutter und was sie liest, macht sie traurig, weshalb um sie herum Schneeflocken fallen. Königin Gerda schreibt darin, dass sie aus einem anderen Grund mit dem Schiff aufgebrochen sind, als bisher alle denken. Elsa glaubt, dass sie aus Angst vor ihr und ihren Kräften verschwunden sind. Anna versucht Elsa zu beruhigen und führt sie zu den Trollen. Anna fragt die Trolle, ob sie wissen, was der eigentliche Beweggrund für die Reise ihrer Eltern war. Doch alles, was sie Elsa und Anna sagen können, ist, dass sie nach Mist Haven aufgebrochen sind. Anna will dorthin aufbrechen, doch Elsa kann nicht. Sie hat königliche Pflichten und kann das Königreich nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Elsa hat Angst vor allem, was sie in Storybrooke entdeckt. Durch Leroy aufgeschreckt, folgen Emma und Hook den Eisspuren, die sie hinterlässt. Aus Furcht erschafft Elsa einen Eismonster, dass die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. In ihrem Versteck entdeckt Elsa eine Zeitung, die die Hochzeit von Mr. Gold und Belle French verkündet. Da die Stadtbewohner durch das Eismonster abgelenkt und panisch aufgeschreckt sind, macht sie sich weiter auf die Suche. Elsa sucht Kristoff im Stall bei Sven auf, da sie Anna nicht finden kann. Er deckt Anna, da sie alleine nach Mist Haven aufgebrochen ist. Im Hafen kann Elsa dem Schiff mit Anna nur nachschauen. Kristoff kann Elsa davon abhalten ihr nachzureisen. Sie macht sich aber große Sorgen, da sie noch nie etwas von Mist Haven gehört hat. Doch Kristoff kennt noch den Namen, den die Bewohner dem Ort gegeben haben: der Zauberwald. Abends steht Elsa vor Golds Laden. Auf dem Zeitungsfoto hat sie die Kette, die sie Anna geschenkt hat in seinem Sortiment erkannt. Sie bricht in Golds Laden ein, um sich die Kette zu holen und schwört Anna zu finden. Mauern aus Eis Elsa ist auf der Suche nach Anna. Um heruszufinden, was mit ihrer Schwester geschehen ist, schließt sie Storybrooke in einer Eismauer ein. Niemand soll Storybrooke verlassen können. Die Mauer verursacht einen Stromausfall. An der Mauer trifft Elsa das erste Mal auf Emma, David und Hook. Sie ist sehr verängstigt und will von Emma wissen, wo ihre Schwester ist. Hook und David schrecken Elsa auf, wodurch Emma und sie in der Mauer eingeschlossen werden. Elsa will Emma nicht gehen lassen bis sie Anna zu ihr gebracht haben. Wenn se sie nicht zu ihr bringen, wird sie die Stadt einfrieren. Im Gegensatz zu Emma hat Elsa keine Probleme mit der Kälte. Aber Emma bemerkt, dass Elsa genauso unsicher mit ihrer Magie ist wie sie und sie gibt zu, dass sie Anna braucht, um ihre Magie zu kontrollieren. Diese Ähnlichkeit lässt Elsa in Emma vertrauen und sie versucht Emma wach zu halten, da sie droht zu erfrieren. David, der inzwischen herausgefunden hat, dass er Anna kennen gelernt hat, versucht Elsa Mut zu machen. Durch seinen Zuspruch öffnet Elsa die Mauer so weit, dass sie herauskönnen. David verspricht Elsa, ihr zu helfen Anna zu finden. Dank des Hirtenstabs mit dem Anna gebranntmarkt wurde, erfährt Elsa aber, dass Anna noch lebt. Als Elsa am nächsten Morgen versucht die Mauer zu zerstören, schafft sie es nicht. Soweit sie weiß, besitzt niemand außer ihr diese Fähigkeiten, also sollte sie auch die Einzige sein, die die Mauer wieder verschwinden lassen kann. Im Winter der Schneekönigin Da Mr. Gold sowohl Elsas Urne als auch Annas Kette besaß, versuchen sie von ihm mehr zu erfahren. Doch er will nichts von Anna oder Elsa gewusst haben. In Arendelle macht sich Elsa furchtbare Sorgen um Anna. Niemand hat etwas von ihr gehört und Kristoff tut alles, um Elsa an ihre Pflichten zu erinnern. Sie erhalten die Nachricht, dass Prinz Hans ein Heer gegen Arendelle anführt. '' Als Marian von einem Eiszauber verflucht wird, vermuten die Stadtbewohner, dass Elsa dafür verantwortlich ist. Elsa erkennt, dass es nicht ihre Magie war. Sie kann nur erklären, dass ein Akt wahrer Liebe gegen einen Gefrierzauber wirkt. Da die Stadt aber nun gegen Elsa aufgebracht wurde, soll Hook sie in das Sheriffbüro. Doch Elsa will herausfinden, wer außer ihr diese Kräfte besitzt und Hook geht mit Elsa zu Mr. Gold. Er soll anhand einer Strähne von Marian herausfinden, wer wirklich hinter dem Gerfrierzauber steckt. Die Eiskristalle führen Elsa und Hook in den Wald. ''Elsa wird durch Kristoff vor Hans gewarnt. Hans hat eine Urne gefunden, in die Elsa eingesperrt werden soll. Elsa will Krieg aber vermeiden und bricht mit Kristoff auf, die Urne zu finden und zu zerstören. Als Elsa die Urne aus dem Fels herausnimmt, erscheinen Schriftzeichen auf der Urne. Statt sie sofort zu zerstören, will Elsa erfahren, was die Zeichen bedeuten. Dann kommt Hans mit einem Teil seiner Brüder dazu und greifen Kristoff und Elsa an. Hans erpresst die Herausgabe der Urne und um Kristoff zu schützen, gibt Elsa Hans die Urne. Sie beauftragt Kristoff sich auf die Suche nach Anna zu machen und Arendelle zu retten. Als Hans die Urne öffnet, um Elsa einzusperren, entsteigt der Urne jedoch eine weitere Frau mit Eismagie, die stattdessen Hans zu Eis erstarren lässt. Sie sagt Elsa, dass sie eines aus Erfahrung weiß, dass man niemanden in die Urne sperrt. Im Wald sehen Hook und Elsa dieser Frau zu. Da sie Hook nicht gehen lassen kann, friert sie ihn am Boden fest. Elsa erkennt sie nicht. Die Frau erzählt Elsa, dass die Trolle ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht haben und sie sich deswegen nicht an sie erinnern kann oder auch wie sie in die Urne gelangt ist. Aber sie nennt Elsa einen Schuldige: Anna soll sie in die Urne verbannt haben. Elsa will ihr nicht glauben. Um Elsa eine Lektion zu erteilen, bringt sie Hook durch Eiszapfen in Gefahr. Für die Stadtbewohner würde es so aussehen, als wäre Elsa die Schuldige. Sie will ihr beweisen, dass sich alle, auch die Familie, irgendwann gegen Menschen wie sie richten. Doch sie werden von Emma und David unterbrochen, die auf Hooks Hilferuf reagiert haben. Elsas Magie wurde durch die andere Eisfrau blockiert und so kann sie nicht helfen, doch Emma kann sich gegen sie wehren. Dann verschwindet die Fremde. Aber Elsa ist sich sicher, dass diese Schneekönigin sie angelogen hat. Elsa nimmt die fremde Eisfrau mit in den Palast von Arendelle. Als sie ihr ihr Lieblingsgemälde ihrer Eltern zeigt, sagt sie ihr, wer sie ist. Die Frau ist die Schwester von Königin Gerda. = Familie ---- ANMERKUNGEN: *Durchgezogene Linien kennzeichnen Blutsverwandtschaft. *Gestrichelte Linien kennzeichnen Verlobungen und Ehen. *'†' kennzeichnet verstorbene Personen. Wissenswertes * In der deutschen Synchronisation wird Elsa von gesprochen, welche die Rolle bereits in Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren sprach. Auftritte Quellen en:Elsa es:Elsa fr:Elsa it:Elsa ru:Эльза Kategorie:Mitglieder eines Königshauses